Pokestory
by curiouscharm
Summary: dont read thi soh myogd
1. Chapter 1

**A Pokemon story by me is long overdue! The characters in this story, Sam, Luna, and Katie are based off me and two of my friends! I don't own Pokemon!**

Katie hugged her mom. "It was so nice visiting you again!"

"You too Katie! Be safe! Tell Sam and Luna I said hi!" Katie's mom said. Her little sister came out.

"Are you taking teddiursa?" she asked.

"Yep. Sorry Bell, but I need her!" Katie said, ruffling Bell's hair.

"Bye Katie!" She hugged her sister's legs.

"Bye Bell," Katie went out. She knocked on her friend Sam's door.

"Sammi! I'm here!" she called.

"Katie!" She said. She opened her door. She adjusted her bag and put her long thick, dark hair in a ponytail.

"KAAAAAAAAAATIE!" Another voice called. Kate's cousin and second best friend, Luna came running. "We all set to go?"

"Yep! Teddiursa and Kevin are all ready!" Katie said. Kevin was her super powerful Blastiose. He was her starter Pokemon and teddiursa was her first Pokemon she caught herself. She also had a Gengar named Nico (**A/N yes, it is because I am madly in love with Nico di Angelo and he would be a Gengar), **a togekiss named Daisy, an aipom named Travis, and a pichu named Jason. Luna had an eevee, a pikachu named Thalia **(yep, I'm still going with this) **another aipom named Connor, a jinx named Annabeth, a squirtle named Tyson, and a bellossom named Katie, after her favorite cousin **(Nope, after Katie Gardner :P)**. Sam had a raichu named Zeus, a charmander named Leo, a smeargle named Apollo, a kirlia named Piper, a flareon, and wailord named Poseidon.

"Great, now let's get a move on!" Sam said. The three girls started off on their trip.

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was..." Katie started singing, and before long all of them were singing. Then they heard a girl cackling. It was Ruby, their rival.

"Hey kiddies," she said. She thought she was so better than the others. But she didn't have an awesome blastiose named Kevin, or a raichu named Zeus, or a pikachu named Thalia, now did she? "Where are you little ones going?"

"We're all older than you..." Katie said,

"So? You are still immature," Ruby replied. Kate had her hand on teddiursa's pokeball now.

"I don't know about Katie, but the rest of us are plenty mature!" Luna said, earning herself a smack from her older cousin. Sure, Katie was older than Sam and Luna by about a month, but she was the baby of the group. But don't let that trick you, she is a wicked battler. That's why she likes teddiursa, cute and little on the outside, but fierce when provoked.

"Sure, real mature," Ruby said, laughing her high pitched, ridiculous laugh. Katie opened her mouth to say something that is VERY mature, when Luna clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Get lost," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Onoi..." Katie muttered.

"What?" Luna said.

"Uh it's Greek... for ass..."

"I take back ever saying you are immature," Kate grinned in response. Suddenly a skitty appeared. Luna was the first to react.

"Tyson go!" she called. Her squirtle, who had once injured one of his eyes in a battle so he has one eye. "Tyson! Use bubbles!" A bunch of bubbles popped in the skitty's face. "Now use tackle!" Tyson charged into the skitty. Luna threw a pokeball at it. It shook for a few seconds then stopped. "YES! I'm naming you Skittles!"

**So, did you like it so far? I appreciate good reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYAS POKEFANS! By the way, all the music that you love, like panic at the disco and fall out boy, exists in my Pokemon world! I am so sad! I can't find my DS so I can't play Pokemon! Also, I'm hyper because I had coke and am listening to FOB and P!ATD and MCR! Anyway, I don't own Pokemon.**

Our three heroes (yes, I am copying the show. Gotta problem with that?) arrived in a Pokemon center in the next town. Then, they saw two familiar dark heads.

"ASH! KIKI!" Katie yelled and ran to her two sisters. She took of Kiki's hat and ruffled her short dark brown hair. She hugged her big sister. Yes, she has the same name as the now famous trainer, Ash Ketchum. BUT THIS ASH IS COOLER!

"Katie! Luna! Sam!" Ash said, hugging her sister back, than her cousin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked calmly. Ash didn't really like Sam, after she chucked mulch at her and paid Katie to help. **(A/N heh, my friend and I did do that to my sister. HEY! She paid me!)**

"Kiki and I are going back home for a while," Ash explained.

"We just came from home!" Katie said. Her teddiursa was out of her pokeball and walked over to them. She recognized Katie's sisters and hugged them.

"Hey teddi!" Kiki said. They loved teddiursa. She was like Bell, but nicer and cuter.

"Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen oh we're still so you, desperate for attention," Katie sang quietly.

"What's up geeks?" Ruby's annoying boyfriend, Jeffry (he's so annoying, he has a completely normal name in the world of Pokemon! That is so rare!)

"God, you guys are like an annoying rash. You don't go away," Katie said to Jeffery and Ruby.

"Hurtful!" Ruby said.

"Like you haven't said worse!" Ash said.

"Hey, haven't you heard I'm the new cancer, never looked better and you can't stand it!" Katie said. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well bye!"

"Fine! Let's go Jeff!" Ruby said.

"For the baby of the three of us, you are the most vicious..." Luna said.

"Speak for yourself, contest girl!" Sam said. She and Luna didn't always get along, but they put up with each other for Katie.

"Guys, peace. Remember, peace, love, and MCR!" Katie said.

"There might be something outside your window, but you'll just never know..." Ash said.

"I'm so glad I'm not related to you people..." Sam muttered.

"Why are you guys being so mean to each other?" little Kiki asked wide eyed.

"Sorry, it's late, we're cranky," Katie said yawning. She and teddiursa rubbed their eyes at the same time, which was cute, but creepy. "Let's go to our room."

"Night Katie!" Ash said.

"Bye Ash! Kiki!" Katie said.

**Sorry it's short, but the caffine wore off and now I'm crashing...**


	3. ＳＯＲＲＹ

SO SORRY BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE! I AM NOW FORCED TO USE MY LITTLE SISTER'S CRAPPY COMPUTER, AND I CAN ONLY USE IT WHEN SHE'S NOT! SO YOU WON'T HERE FROM MY ANYTIME SOON... SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! WHILE YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME TO GET A NEW LAPTOP, PLEASE LOOK UP THE FOLLOWING

dailysquee .com

U.S. Airways you stink

Hispanic at the disco

Brendon Urie

Ryan Ross

Gerard Way

sincerely

Kittykate1787


End file.
